Ad me in annos
by Elen Potter
Summary: Harry is not happy with Dumbledore. Ginny is not happy with Dumbledore. He is keeping important things from Harry. Harry finds a book about time. Can they save Sirius? Super!Harry Molly&Ron&Hermion&Dumbledore bashing. H/G SB/OC . Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – The Beginning

**A/N:This idea has been in my mind for quite some time now, so I decided to make it a story. Please read and review. **

**Disclaimer: Despite what the voices in my head are telling me, I'm not J.K. and I don't own the awesome Harry Potter Universe.**

'Damn Dumbledore! To hell with his greater good! He just had to keep the prophesy a secret!' a furious almost 16 year-old Harry Potter was murmuring under his breath, minutes after he destroyed Dumbledore's office. Only minutes after hearing the prophesy about him and Voldemort. Only hours after witnessing his godfather's death.

He was currently walking around the castle trying to find a spot to think, without Dumbledore finding him. He needed some time to think. Finally, he decided to go to the library. No one would look there for him. When he arrived there, Madam Pince gave him an odd look, which he ignored and walked at the far end of the library, close to the restricted section. He sat on a table and got lost in his thoughts. He didn't know how long he had been sitting there, but a voice put a stop to his train of thought.

''… damn Dumbledore! I can't believe he never told him!He is an ancient for crying out loud! I have to find Harry...'' a voice that belonged to one Ginny Weasley spoke from the other side of the bookcase. He got up to see what was that she wanted to tell him, only to find a very angry Weasley woman picking books from the shelves.

''Ginny?'' Harry called making her jump.

''Harry!'' she exclaimed quietly.

''Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you.''

''No, it's okay. I wanted to talk to you either way.''

''I know. I heard you from the other side of the bookcase.''

''Oh. Have a seat , I have to tell you something that will come as a shock to you. Harry, what do you know about the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of the Magical World?'' she asked.

''Nothing. I didn't even know that we had nobles.'' he replied.

''Okay'' she sighed '' Listen what we'll do. Do you have your invisibility cloak with you?''

"How do you know...?''

''Harry,'' she interrupted him ''Ron can't keep a secret to save his life. I know everything about your adventures, since you tow met.'' she explained to a not so happy Harry.

''I have it'' he said.

''Good, give it to me, take those books and I'll throw it around you. We've got to keep this a secret.'' she instructed him, pointing to a pile of books.

''Okay, here.'' he he gave her the cloak eyeing the books.

''Don't worry, I put a feather light charm on them. Come on.'' she assured him. Harry nodded and took the books while Ginny put the cloak around him.

''Follow me.'' she said leading him out of the library. After making sure that he was following she made her way at the sixth floor, stopping outside a door he had never seen before. She checked to see if they were alone and opened the door.

Harry found himself in a mini Gryffindor common room, complete with couches, armchairs, tow desks,a coffee table and a door- most likely a bathroom. Ginny took the cloak off of him and pur it on the hanger next to the door.

''You can put them on the table.'' she said.

''Um, Ginny?''

''Yes?''

''What is this place?'' he asked.

''This is the Mischief Room. Courtesy of the twins. They passed the secret to me after the Chamber incident.'' she explained.

''So, what did you want to tell me?''

''I don't know how to put this, so I'll just tell you what I know. Dumbledore has been keeping secrets from you since … well forever. About a month ago I came across about the Nobles of the Wizarding World. One book led to another and I discovered something big. I decided to do a little research, before telling you, just to be sure. That's why I was looking for you yesterday. Harry, you are the last of the most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. There are 30 of them. Some have died out. The Wizangamot is consisted from those Houses, the Heads of the Departments, the Minister and of course the Chief Warlock. This means that you have political power, privileges and duties. You are a Lord, Harry and according to the books you are the richest in the Magical Britain. Also, your magical guardian should have informed you of all these and should have taken you at Gringott's to claim your heritage, rights, vaults and Estates.''

''Vaults?''

''Yes, plural. I told you are the richest wizard in Britain. But, there is more. According to the books, the Potters are extremely powerful and exceptionally smart. According to Ron, Hermione and your grades you're not. So, I was wondering if you would let me to run some tests on you.'' Ginny explained.

Harry was gobsmacked. He stared at Ginny, barely being able to speak, so he nodded.

''Okay it may take a few minutes. My wand isn't very cooperative. I don't know how my grandmother could work with it.'' she sighed and began murmuring some spells under her breath, raising an eyebrow here and there.

''Harry, you have many blocks on your magic. It's a wonder that you can perform magic. You also have tracking charms, monitoring charms, a modified owl ward and a mild loyalty charm. I can remove all but the blocks. For those you'll have to go to a healer- a privet one- and for an extensive check-up.''she announced.

''Where can I find one?'' he asked.

''A few shops down from Ollivander's there is a crossing of four streets ; Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, Oxford Alley and Warlock's Alley. I don't know what's on the Oxford Alley, because mum never lets us there, but at Warlock's you can find all the professions; solicitors, healers etc. Go to healer Raynolds. She is a friend of Bill's from school. Then, go at the bank for an inheritance test. '' she replied.

''Why is the old bastard doing this to me?Why does he keep so many secrets from me?The next thing I know is that I have magical relatives!'' he exclaimed.

''Um, Harry?'' Ginny said carefully, ''You have. Dorea Black married Charlus Potter, your grandfather. Your dad and Sirius were first cousins. You have two second cousins – Tonks and Draco Malfoy – and three aunts – Andromeda Tonks, Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. '' she informed him reluctantly.

''I'm going to kill Dumbledore!'' he exclaimed angrily.

''Harry, calm down. You don't know what else he is keeping from you and if you kill him, you'll never figure it out.'' she said putting her hand on his shoulder.

''Y-You're right, but I WILL make him pay!If he wasn't the manipulative goat he ia Sirius would still be alive!'' he shouted the last part.

''W-What?''

''He told me the prophesy. It's about me and Voldemort. If he had told me when I asked him why Voldemort is after my blood...''

''You could have claimed the orb from the Department of Mysteries!'' she said and a tear rolled down her cheek.''I will help you with everything.'' she said determined.

''We need a plan then.'' he said softly.

''I will check your wand and cloak for tracking charms. Also, Moody has the night shifts at guard duty.''

Ten minutes later, she had gotten rid of all the unwanted charms. ''Ginny, sorry for dragging you at the Ministr...''

''You didn't drag me anywhere, Harry. I came with because I chose to and I would do it again. Sirius was like another big brother to me. Got it?'' she gave him a you-better-or-else look.

''Yes. And thanks for everything. I would still be in the dark if it wasn't for you.'' he gave her a weak smile.

''Well, what can I say? I'm awesome.'' she smiled back.

That night, Harry seeing that he couldn't sleep he crept out of the Gryffindor tower and walked down t the library and went straight to the restricted section. He spent hours looking for books about the Veil of Death, without any luck. He was about to leave, when his eye fell upon a book called; _**Secrets of time.**_ Without giving it much thought, he took the book and returned to his on his bed he sealed his curtains and began reading through it. He had read three quarters of the book, when he found something interesting. _Ad me in anno._The spell could transfer the caster's soul back to their younger self by a year. 'I've got to show this to Ginny.' he thought.

That morning, after a quick shower he made his way down to the great hall, where to his surprise found Ginny.

''We need to talk.'' he said sitting next to her.

''Is something wrong?'' she asked concerned.

''No, quite the opposite.''he said grabbing a sandwich.

Thirty minutes later, they were at the Mischief Room and Harry had just explained his gindings to Ginny, giving her the book.

''Let's do it.'' she said simply.

''Are you sure you want to do it?'' he asked.

''Absolutely. There is no way to let you have all the fun. We'll practice the spell movement and we'll cast it at the train ride home.'' she answered.

They spent the rest of the term planning their trip to the past.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Going Back and Gringott's (part 1)

A/N: I still don't own it. Please R&R.

(Last day of term – train ride home.)

The morning of the last day of the school term, Harry woke up bright and early. Not that he had gotten much sleep anyway. He was too nervous for that. He spent many hours going through the plan on his head, practicing the wand movement, worrying and being excited at the same time. He didn't want to screw it up, but he was also excited – and a little nervous – to see Sirius alive again. And if their plan worked, more than that.

He was the first to get up, so he went straight to the bathroom. After a long shower, got dressed and left for the Great Hall. Only a handful of people were up and only one other Gryffindor. Ginny. He walked up to her and sat at the seat next to hers.

''Morning, Ginny.'' he greeted her grabbing a couple of sandwiches.

''Good morning,Harry. Did you get any sleep?'' she asked in a tired tone.

''Not much. You?''

''Same. I've been up most of the night going through the plan and practicing the wand movement. I'm so excited to about this but I can't help being worried at the same time.'' she replied.

''Same here. I'm afraid that I'll do something and it will screw up everything.'' he agreed.

The time seemed to have slowed its pace for the two teens. They played countless games of chess – with Harry losing spectacularly – they talked, they played exploding snap, they even made some rounds with the prefects. But finally it was time to do the spell. They hid in an empty compartment and began casting. Darkness enveloped them.

The next thing Harry knew, he was in a compartment with the Weasley twins … giving them the Tournament's earnings.

''… buy Ron new dress robes … and a new wand for Ginny and tell them that it's from you.''

He left the compartment going a mental dance. It had worked! They were back in time! They could save Sirius and so much more! 'Step one success!'

That night, Harry sent a note to Ginny -as they had agreed- telling her that it had worked. Then he sat on his desk to make his to do list.

Gringott's

-inheritance test

-ability test

-Potter Will

-ask for a pamphlet

-visit vaults

Healer

Look for two way mirrors

Buy some books about;

-abilities

-Lords and Heirs

-Magical World

-Occlumency

-Animagus

Check for a solicitor (?)

Go shopping

Once again Harry woke up early in the morning, but this time it was because he had a lot of things to do. Firstly he wrote a letter to Sirius, one to Ginny and one to the Head of the Department of Mysteries. He made sure to be seen by the guard, before grabbing his invisibility cloak, wand, key and money bag. He threw the cloak around him and left the house from the back door. He walked a few blocks before summoning the Knight Bus. After 20 minutes of a painful trip, he finally was at the Leaky Cauldron. He scanned the pub for anyone familiar and made his way to the bank.

''Good morning, Master Gobblin. I'd like to see the Potter account manager, please. I'm Harry Potter.'' Harry said to the teller.

''Follow me, please.'' the gobblin said and led Harry through doors and corridors, until they reached a door that said; Silvertooth – Potter Account Manager .

''Silvertooth, Harry Potter is here to see you .'' the teller said to an elderly gobblin- Silvertooth.

''Let him in right away.'' Silvertooth said in a commanding tone. The teller bowed his head and let Harry in.

'' , please have a seat. I've been waiting for you for some years now.'' the creature greeted him.

''You have? I'm sorry, but nobody told me that I should come to you. I was led to believe that I only had my trust vault, until a few days ago.'' Harry explained.

''Mr. Dumbledore, as your magical guardian should have told you when you turned eleven. I will look into it further. I take it that you are here for your inheritance?'' he asked.

''Yes, among some other things. I want to take an ability test, read my parents' will and do you have a pamphlet of your services?''

''Yes. Let's start with the inheritance test.'' he said taking out a piece of parchment and a dagger.'' We need a few drops of your blood on the parchment.'' he said handing him the dagger. Harry took it and cut his palm, leaving 10 drops of blood on the parchment. Slowly it absorbed the blood and some writing appeared.

_**Hadrian Alexander James Potter**_

_**Heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter**_

_**Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black**_

_**Head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter**_

_**Parents: James Charlus Potter – Lord Potter (Deceased)**_

_**Lily Rose Evans Potter – Lady Potter (Deceased)**_

_**Grandparents: Charlus Andrew Potter – Lord Potter (Deceased)**_

_**Dorea Selene Black Potter – Lady Potter (Deceased)**_

_**Maximilian John Evans – Head of the Evans Family (Deceased)**_

_**Rose Margaret Penn Evans -Wife of the Head (Deceased)**_

_**Godparents :Sirius Orion Black – Lord Black**_

_**Marlene Eloise McKinnon – Lady McKinnon**_

''I have a godmother? And my name is Hadrian?'' Harry asked no one really.

''Indeed. I have sent for your Potter Lord Ring and for the Black Heir Ring as well as lists about your Estates. Same procedure.'' the goblin said giving him another parchment.

_**Abilities of Hadrian Alexander James Potter**_

_**Shadow Mage – Blocked**_

_**Metamorphomagus (partial)- Blocked**_

_**Perceltongue – Partially Blocked**_

_**Core Power 100% - Blocked**_

''Merlin's pants!''he breathed unable to believe what he was reading.

''You have some very impressive abilities. I have the Potter Will here. Would you like to red it?'' Silvertooth said.

''Yes.''

**_This is the last will and statement of Lord James C. Potter and Lady Lily R. Potter._**

**_To our friend Remus John Lupin we leave 50,000G. You can't give it back Moony, so why don't you have some fun with it?_**

**_To our Secret Keeper, Peter Alfred Pettigrew we leave 50,000G, except if you betrayed us to Voldemort. Then you get a knut and a wish to rot in hell._**

**_The rest of the Potter Estate goes to our son, Hadrian Alexander James Potter._**

**_At the event of our deaths, Harrison is to go to Sirius O. Black or to Marlene E. McKinnon or to the Longbottoms or to Amber M. McCarthy or to Minerva McGonnagall or to Andromeda Tonks. In NO CASE he is to go to Petunia M. Dursley nee Evans._**

**_Lord and Lady Potter._**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Bank part 2

Previously  
><strong><em>This is the last will and statement of Lord James C. Potter and Lady Lily R. Potter.<em>**

**_To our friend Remus John Lupin we leave 50,000G. You can't give it back Moony, so why don't you have some fun with it?_**

**_To our Secret Keeper, Peter Alfred Pettigrew we leave 50,000G, except if you betrayed us to Voldemort. Then you get a knut and a wish to rot in hell._**

**_The rest of the Potter Estate goes to our son, Harrison James Potter._**

**_At the event of our deaths, Harrison is to go to Sirius O. Black or to Marlene E. McKinnon or to the Longbottoms or to Amber M. McCarthy or to Minerva McGonnagall or to Andromeda Tonks. In NO CASE he is to go to Petunia M. Dursley nee Evans._**

**_Lord and Lady Potter._**

He wasn't supposed to go to the Dursleys … He could have grown up happy … But of course why would the old coot want him happy ?That would not make Harry see him as a role model or a grandfather … How stupid he had been. Maybe he should have let the Hat put him to Slytherin. He wouldn't have been the blind sheep he was, then. No, things were about to change.  
>"Can I have a detailed list of what I own, please? Along with a copy of these and one of your service pamphlet?" Harry asked.<br>"Of course, you can have everything you asked for a one galleon fee. And I'll send for your Lord ring."  
>"Of course."<br>"Would you like a drink while you wait?"

**__****_Gringott's Bank Service Pamphlet_**

**_Bank services  
><em>****_Small money bag (holds up to 250G): 10G  
>Medium money bag (holds up to 2000G): 20G<br>Big money bag (holds up to 5000G): 35G  
>Vault connected money bag : 50G<br>Small check book(15 pages): 1G  
>Medium check book (50 pages): 3G<br>Big check book(100 pages): 5G  
>Muggle credit card : from 5G<br>Muggle cash card : from 7G  
>Account to a muggle bank : from 20G<br>_****_  
>Other Services<br>_****_Change vault key: from 10G  
>Extra vault keys: from 5G<br>Safe folders: from 5G  
>Safe chest: from 20G<br>Permanent Portkeys : from 20G  
>Glamour Crystals: from 20G<br>Safety Crystals: from 30G  
>Goblin Invisibility Cloaks: 500G<br>Muggle kit: from 20G  
>Safe mailbox: from 1G per month<br>Warding services: from 200G  
>Weapons: from 150G<br>Jewells: from 50G  
>Books: from 20G<em>**

**_For any other service please ask one of the managers._**

"Silvertooth, what's the difference between the goblin made invisibility cloaks and the others?"  
>"Surely, you have noticed that your is different from the others?"<br>"Yes, it doesn't faint."  
>"It is a goblin made cloak. One of your ancestors bought it some 500 years ago. Here is the list you asked by the way."<p>

**_Gringott's Annual Audit of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_**  
>Living Members: Hadrian Alexander James Potter.<p>

**_Vaults_**:  
>Potter Ancestral Vault: G , documents, Books, Heirlooms, Jewels<br>Peverelle Ancestral Vault(vault 7): G , documents  
>Rosewood Ancestral Vault(vault13): G ,documents<br>Dimont Ancestral Vault (vault 21) : G, documents  
>Potter Dowager Vault: 54.810.000 G<br>Potter Trust Vaults 787-791 : 1.000.000G per vault  
>Vaults 584-586: gems and muggle gold (value G)<br>Vault 587: Furniture, Decorations, Portraits, Paintings.  
>Vault 588: Dress Robes, Battle Robes, Family Robes<br>Vault 589: Armors, Daggers, Knives, Swords, Dragon Hide  
>Royal Bank of England Account: 179.653.142 E<br>Royal Bank of England Trust Account: 1.500.000 E  
>The American Bank Account: 250.600.197 $<p>

**_Properties – Estates:  
><em>**_Lion's Hall – Peverelle Lake District – Scotland  
>Potter Manor- outskirts of Nora, Sweeden<br>Potter Villa – Nice, France  
>Potter Bach House – Miami , US<br>Water Manor – Mediterranean Sea  
>Calestia Isle – Close to Madagascar ( unknown number of buildings)<br>Corona Isle – close to Crete, Greece ( unknown number of buildings)  
>Rose Isle – close to China ( unknown number of buildings)<br>Mistletoe Estate – Norway  
>Flat – Liverpool, UK<br>Flat – New York, US  
>Flat – Paris (Muggle), France<br>Prongs' Den – London(Muggle), UK  
>Golden Griffin Hotel Buildings in : New York, Los Angeles, Paris, Nice, Athens, Venice, Florence, Majorca, Moscow, Oslo, Sidney, Stockholm, Zurich, Genoa, Bern, Bali, Caribbean, Bahamas.<br>BBW building in Hungary  
>WWN building in London<br>3 private airplanes_

_**Business – Investments  
><strong>__PMB Butterbeer – 40%  
>Caribbean Elf Cleaning Company- 60%<br>Daily Prophet- 24%  
>Honeydukes-10%<br>QQS- 15%  
>Zonkos Joke Shop-4%<br>BBW-53%  
>WWN-75%<br>Wizarding International Airlines-15%  
>Coca-Cola Company – 35%<br>English Beer -24%  
>BMW-27%<br>Golden Griffin Hotels-100%_

"Shit!" Harry exclaimed. "I'm filthy rich!"  
>"You are the richest bachelor in Britain if not in the world." Silvertooth said. "And here is the Potter Lord Ring. Once you put it on you will pass out for a few minutes. The Ring will get rid of the blocks you have and it will bring you to top health. From my experience with your Family you will get quite taller. Furthermore, you will become emancipated." The goblin said and gave him a silver ring with a blue stone and the Potter crest on it.<br>He put it on and everything went black

When Harry woke up next, he felt sore. He felt lighter, too. He opened his eyes. Everything was blur.  
>"Why don't you take off your glasses, Lord Potter?" someone suggested.<br>Harry did so and he could see perfectly.  
>"Brilliant!" Harry smiled.<br>That is not all you are much taller too. I believe 6'4''. Now, what else can I do for you?"  
>"Yes, I want 2 medium money bags, 2 big check books, a muggle cash card, 2 safe folders, 2 safe chests, a glamour crystal, a safe crystal, an , a muggle kit with : ID, passport, 2 birth certificates and driver's license and I want them to change to much me , and whatever books you have on perceltongue and shadow mages. Also, I want to visit the Potter Ancestral Vault, the vault 588and the vault 589. "<br>"Of course, these will be 973G"  
>"Take them from the Potter Ancestral vault."<br>An hour later, Harry left the bank with his parents' portraits, a collection of books and the things he ordered to Silvertooth.

**A/N: Here I am. I hope you like the new chapter. I may post the next chapter tomorrow, so stay tuned. Until the next time …**


End file.
